Survivor a Jurassic Park Fanfic
by fantasticallyfangirly
Summary: Aftermath of JW1&2. Owen and Claire live in a hotel with Karen, Gray, Zach, Maisie, and (sigh) Scott.


"I hate when people say _survivor._

Because _survivor_ means you made it out.

And I don't think all of me did."

* * *

One

Owen fell. And fell. And fell. And Claire screamed. Owen fell into the mouth of the Mosasaur. Suddenly, everything went black.

Claire Dearing woke up, miles and miles away from where that dream happened. Tears dripped down her eyes.

 _No. No, no, no. Don't be dead, Owen, please,_ please _don't be dead._ Claire prayed. She didn't dare to scream. She ran through the halls of the cabin, the very one that Owen had built, just after their mission on Nubla. She ran into his room.

He was there! He was alive! _Thank God, thank God…_

Silently, she crept into his bed, and put her head on his chest. She drifted off to sleep, still shivering.

Owen grunted. He didn't want her to know he was already fully awake, for then Claire would start crying. She had done enough of that tonight. Not that he didn't like it. Of _course_ he didn't like it, but that wasn't what he meant. He never got angry with Claire now. He used to. But not now. Not after all they had been through. She had had enough crying because that was practically what she did all day. It just wasn't good for her. Claire woke up two hours later. It was now nine o'clock in the morning, and Claire's eyes were red. _Was she crying last night by herself?_ Owen thought, his head spinning. Claire stirred, making a noise.

"Hey, baby." Owen said softly, stroking her hair.

Claire was just about to yell, DON'T CALL ME _BABY_!, when she remembered the previous events.

"Hey." She said, resisting the urge to smack him and to scream at him _WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING_ STROKING _MY HAIR!?_

"Sorry I came in last night. I was scared and it was raining. Too similar to my dream. Anyway, see you at home tonight for dinner. I have to go to work. I'm already really late." Claire said, in her 'Jurassic World manager Miss Claire Dearing' voice.

"You're not going to work today. Your eyes are red, you look tired."

"I'll put makeup on. That's what I always do. I'll be fine. I'm not-" Claire snapped.

"I know you're not, but- Oh my god, Claire. You didn't notice this at all?" Owen said, pointing at Claire's swollen ankle.

"No. Why? Is it _that_ bad?" Claire said.

"Ummmm, well, uh, do you want me to lie to you?" Owen said uncertainly.

"Is there blood?"

"Kind of..."

"Is it dry?"

"I don't know! I'm not a doctor, Claire!" Owen face palmed at that, groaning. "Sorry." He said.

"That's okay, I just don't like blood that much."

"Who _doesn't..._ "

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room and Karen stepped in. **(Sorry guys I kinda changed the setting to a hotel cause I realised that Owen's cabin is on the Island so I'm like scratch that... (Also they share a room in this hotel...) soz :) )**

"Hi, I just brought some clothes for you two. Maisie and Gray are getting along well. Just thought I would let you know but we're having breakfast in twenty minutes so you might want to get ready." Karen said, looking directly at Owen. 'I'll just put them here?" Karen said, not waiting for an objection and putting them on the coffee table. "Oh, and Claire, you are NOT going to work today if I have any say about it, right, Owen?"

"Yeah. She's too stubborn." Owen said. He and Karen had grown a strong friendship, which was based on mutual respect. One for saving her son's life and the other for letting him be with her sister, which _really_ annoyed Claire.

"I don't think any of us is going anywhere soon. Even Scott's staying, though he's not really part of the family anymore." Karen said, lowering her voice on the last lines so only she, Claire, and Owen could hear.

"You should've dumped him in high school when you had the chance." Claire said. "Now he's gone and dumped _you._ "

"Yeah, maybe you were right about that..."

"I'm always right about these things. That's why _I'm_ with Owen and _you're_ not." Claire smirked.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Owen said. Claire punched him.

"Bitch, please!" Karen said, pretending to flick her hair as she walked out of the room.

"You'll be back for him but he's mine!" Claire yelled as Karen went out of earshot.

"What?" She said to Owen as he rolled his eyes at her. "It's what sisters do, don't you know? Oh wait no you don't... you're a _boy_! Oops, I forgot..." She said, laughing in a sickly sweet innocent voice.


End file.
